disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Man's Dream
Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Disneyland= One Man's Dream was a show that originally played in Tomorrowland's Showbase 2000 at Tokyo Disneyland that premiered in 1988, as part of its 5th anniversary celebration and ended in 1995. The show returned in on July 3, 2004 as One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On. The show's final performance was on December 13, 2019. It also ran at Disneyland from December 16, 1989 to April 29, 1990. The show is not to be confused with the Walt Disney walkthrough museum at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World. Sequence *'Opening' - It begins with a black and white Mickey Mouse visiting Minnie to give her flowers that flash into color with a kiss given to Mickey by Minnie. The two rush inside Minnie's home and returns now sparkling colorful with a band of classic Disney characters. *'Alice in Wonderland' (original version) *'The Aristocats' (Disneyland version) *'Jungle' - King Louie and Terk get together for a wild dance number. Terk sports a Hawaiian outfit as does King Louie. *'A Bug's Life' - The segment features the ant colony from the film working and collecting food as well as P.T. Flea's circus performers. *'Peter Pan' - Peter Pan battles Captain Hook and his pirate crew to rescue Wendy. Soon enough the evil Captain is chased away by the Crocodile. The segment ends with Peter and Wendy flying into the skies and singing a duet. *'Villains' - The Queen summons Maleficent and Frollo to showcase fire, evil and anything they decide to create. It features Maleficent's goons as well as the red cloaked men featured during Hellfire. The Queen also becomes a witch in the segment. *'Princess' - After the evil settles, Prince Phillip comes across his Sleeping Beauty and awakens her with a kiss. They begin to waltz and are accompanied by Cinderella, Prince Charming, Snow White and her Prince. *'Hollywood' - Donald Duck wishes to win the heart of beautiful starlet Daisy Duck but believes in order to do so he must become a movie star. He takes a role in a film but becomes frustrated when the crazy cast and crew become even more active. He gives up only to find that Daisy loves him for who he is. *'Finale' - Several Disney characters come together to a Hollywood premiere to celebrate Mickey Mouse and a certain man's dream. In this scene they all wear white sparkling outfits. Differences Between Tokyo and California versions *The Tokyo version ran longer than the California version. *The tempo of the California version is slightly faster than the Tokyo version. *In the Tokyo version's curtain call, Pinocchio came after the Three Little Pigs and before the Big Bad Wolf. But sometimes, Pluto took the Big Bad Wolf's place leaving Goofy solo. The current and The Former versions in Tokyo *The Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, and Alice are not included. But it has Stitch, Clara Cluck, and Clarabelle Cow. Trivia *The choreography in the intro has changed in Tokyo. See Also * Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire, a castle stage show which the show is similar to at the Magic Kingdom. References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Disneyland attractions Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Aristocats Category:The Jungle Book Category:Peter Pan Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Tomorrowland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Showbase Category:Fantasyland Theatre Category:Tarzan Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Mary Poppins Category:Pinocchio Category:Disney parks and attractions